The turn around
by Pegasus Master
Summary: A Gryffindor third year confronts a startled Hermione and lectures her on the importance of horses.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Please don't sue me. I just wanted a chance to write. *sniff*.  
  
.Following Dumbledore was a centaur, Firenze to be exact. "Ooh!" Parvarti and Lavender exclaimed. "Bet you wish you never quit Divination now, huh, Hermione," Parvarti sniggered. "I never really liked horses," said Hermione airily. "He's not a horse!" "He's a centaur, a gorgeous centaur," spoke Lavender admiringly. "You never liked horses??" someone asked. "That's right," answered Hermione. "Wait a minute," she paused, "who are you?" "I am a third year Griffyndor," the girl answered bluntly. "And I find you very insulting," she added. "Now I don't see what there isn't to like about horses. Haven't you ever ridden one." "No," Hermione answered without thinking. "Well you've been missing a lot," the girl continued. "I have a New Forest Pony, myself, but I would really like a thoroughbred." Hermione sniffed in a dignified sort of way. "Now if I may leave -" "No you may not," the girl cut her off. " I know where you sleep anyway. And, no one ever gets away from me when I want to speak to them."  
"All right, all right, I'll hear you out. But can we at least take this up to the common room so that we can sit down."  
The girl nodded, "But don't even think of deserting me once we get there."  
Harry and Ron followed Hermione and the girl with raised eyebrows. No student had ever interrogated Hermione like that.  
"I thought there wasn't a student except Malfoy who could annoy her like that," Ron whispered in awe to Harry. "What power does that third year have over her?"  
Harry shrugged in reply. They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
"Mimbulus mibletonia," the third year had said, and they entered the common room.  
"Fire away then," said Hermione in a dispirited voice.  
"First of all, the horse is an amazing and wonderful creature. The fastest horse can reach speeds of up to 45 miles per hour. The record for highest jump on a horse is eight feet and one inch, and that's with a rider on their back, too. Do you think that you could do that with 120+ pounds on your back?  
"Don't forget that feeling of being free when you're galloping or even cantering. It's wonderful, like you could do it forever. With practice you could be jumping one foot fences in a year-"  
"Only one foot?" Hermione asked. The girl glared at her.  
"Personally I can jump three and a half feet, and I've been riding for five years. I've had my pony for three. I can only ride during the holidays, though," she scowled, "But I find that I still improve. My father says that if I'm good, he'll buy me a thoroughbred or Irish hunter for my sixteenth birthday. Maybe then I can really do some serious showing," she broke off looking wistful for a moment. The point of this 'little' talk was to attempt to prove to Hermione (filthy horse insulting perfectionist) that horses rule.  
"I think I've made my point," the girl finished coldly.  
  
Author's Note: Obviously I love horses. Notice any similarities between this "girl" and me? Well, my parents would never get me a horse. Must be nice having parents that support your love of horses. So it's my little "fantasy." 


	2. Her first jump

The girl and Hermione never met again during the course of that year.  
  
Characteristically Hermione remembered that meeting and decided to buy a horse to see if riding was all that girl had told her it was. She found a ten-year-old Cleveland Bay at a riding stable near her house. "She's a sweetie," the old owner had told her and Hermione sincerely hoped that she was right.  
  
Hermione began to take lessons once a week, but she rode everyday.  
  
By her second lesson she had already mastered trotting and had begun to canter. "That girl was right." She thought to herself as she groomed her horse who she had named Dancer after her lesson.  
  
The next days ride passed in a blur. Hermione and Dancer were in the middle of their second canter warm up lap. Hermione had just looked down for a second to check her lead and Dancer had veered away from the rail toward a jump that happened to be in the ring at the time.  
  
'Dancer, NOOOOOO!' she thought, panicky.  
  
But of course, Dancer could not hear her. Hermione tried desperately to pull on her outside rein to get Dancer back on the rail but it was no use. In the split second before Dancer jumped, Hermione went into the jumping position and they soared effortlessly over.  
  
Thankfully after this Hermione was able to slow Dancer to a walk and dismount, shaking. 


End file.
